


Day 19: Hideout

by EllaEnchanting



Series: Hypnovember 2019 [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Resistance Play, Superheroes, Supervillains, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEnchanting/pseuds/EllaEnchanting
Summary: On her way home from celebrating a big victory, Galaxy Girl begins to sense there is something wrong.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Hypnovember 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841872
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	Day 19: Hideout

The Super Team had a tradition of going together for a beer after they defeated a particularly difficult villian. There was a little dive bar where only the bartender seemed to know who they were- and he did a good job making sure they weren’t harrassed. Galaxy Girl didn’t drink, of course- she didn’t have a human physiology and the alcohol wouldn’t have had an effect anyway- but she participated in the ritual because it felt bonding and comforting, especially for the humans on her team. They had done it- defeated Galactagos. Maybe even for good this time. The team deserved a bit of a break. After all, it was her job as a leader to help take care of them.

Galaxy Girl was tired, though. Not only had she used all of her physical strength on the battle field, but she had been directing the battle tactics as well. Now that the night was over, she was happy to be walking up the stairs to her secret hideout (/9th floor apartment) to finally get some rest.

When she got to the door, though, she sensed something was wrong. There was a familiar faint smell in the air. With her super hearing, she could hear an almost-inaudible voice beckoning.

_Come to me, pet. Come to me._

Mesmera. 

She could always sense when Galaxy Girl was weak. She consistently picked the perfect time to strike

And now, she had found her apartment.

Galaxy Girl hadn’t told the rest of her team about her encounters with Mesmera. They were too embarrassing, too sinister. She didn’t know what Mesmera’s ultimate plan was- she hadn’t tried to control Galaxy Girl’s strategic decisions or take over the world like other villains did. She just seemed to delight in overpowering Galaxy Girl. It was like it was as a personal challenge- just to show that she could.

Not this time.

Galaxy Girl opened the door to her apartment. There was a disorienting light already flashing in the background, throwing off her sense of balance. The smell was even stronger here, floral with a medicinal undertone. She was pretty sure it was drugged, somehow. Mesmera was standing there, wearing her skintight red outfit that clung to her breast and thighs and Galaxy Girl couldn’t help but follow her curves for a moment down and down and…

No. Keep it together. She put all of her strength into her voice.

“Mesmera! What are you doing here? How did you find my apartment?!”

Mesmera smiled, cat-like. “Oh dear, Galaxy Girl. Do you really think you can hide any information from me? Even after all of this time? You must have a lot of faith in your fortitude. Either that, or you’re an incredibly slow learner. You remember our previous encounters, don’t you?” She made a small gesture with her hand. 

Galaxy Girl hadn’t. At least, she remembered only vaguely. But as Mesmera flicked her wrist, it all came back to her. Being tied up in a chair staring at a spiral, totally unable to move. Mesmera’s fingers in her pussy while she forced Galaxy Girl to recite over and over how helpless she was. Kneeling on the floor, licking Mesmera’s cunt for hours, knowing it would just intoxicating her more. 

_Yes please_ part of her longed. 

No. She couldn’t. Others were dependent on her. 

“It won’t work this time, Mesmera! I remember your tricks!”

Mesmera laughed. “Memory’s a funny thing, isn’t it? So fun to play with. For example, do you remember what happens when I do this?” She started moving her hands to carress her own breasts.

Galaxy Girl felt herself almost caught in following the hands and their patterns. Almost. But she caught herself just in time and forced herself to look into Mesmera’s eyes.

 _Stare and sink._ A thought started playing over and over in her mind. She ignored it.

“You won’t trick me so easily!” said Galaxy Girl. “Now tell me- what are you planning?” She tried to move her arms to capture Mesmera’s body but they wouldn’t work for some reason. Galaxy Girl gritted her teeth. 

“Planning?” asked Mesmera. “I’m planning to have you on the floor again with your head between my legs. I’m planning to keep you as my little puppet, doing all of my secret bidding. I’m planning on seeing how long you can resist staring at my breasts. _**Ka-ra.**_ ” 

Galaxy Girl took a sharp inbreath at hearing her real name. How could Mesmera possibly know..?

“That’s right, sweetie. I told you there’s not a piece of information you could possibly hide from me. Just like there’s no way you can possibly resist me. You’re already feeling weaker, aren’t you? Remember what we said before? Stare and….”

Ka-ra fought it, forcing herself to stare at Mesmera’s eyes ( _her deep mesmerizing eyes_ ) and not at her breasts that she could tell Mesmera was stroking now in a rhythmic pattern ( _Ka-ra remembered those breasts, how soft and round they were and how she just got lost when staring at them_ ). She forced her mouth to stay closed. But she couldn’t quite stop the thoughts from running through her head.

 _Stare and Sink. Sink and Obey. Obey and Give In. Give in and Feel Pleasure._

Mesmera looked amused at her fighting. Ka-ra could tell she was still stroking her breasts rhythmically. She looked so self-satisfied. Part of Ka-ra wanted to look down so much and watch Mesmera touch herself but she knew she’d be lost if she did that. She could just imagine what that would look like.

Mesmera started speaking again but Ka-ra tried not to listen to what she was saying. She wouldn’t let this witch entrance her again. Even as she could tell- _oh God-_ that Mesmera was enjoying her effort. That she was gasping, touching herself to watching Ka-ra’s stuggles.

_…Sink and Obey. Obey and Give In. Give In…_

The words kept echoing in Ka-ra’s mind, from within Ka-ra’s mind. Hey eyes were blinking more rapidly now and she battled, straining to keep her gaze where it was instead of slipping down deep into the valley between Mesmera’s breasts. A single tear fell down her face. She fell to her knees.

She knew she was being good.

_…Obey and Give in. Give in and Feel Pleasure…_

As she fell to her knees, her hand started rubbing her pussy of it’s own accord. ( _Feel Pleasure and Stare,_ her mind whispered. Or was that Mesmera?) Ka-ra tried in vain to stop it. As she was focused on that, she lost her conscious control of her mouth. Without her, it started to recite a different mantra.

“Good girls are helpless. Good girls give in. Good girls are helpless. Good girls give in…” 

Ka-ra heard her voice repeat the words over and over. With the last of her will, she stand into Mesmera’s eyes ( _deep deep into Mesmera’s eyes)_ and willed herself not to look at those breasts. Not to look down. If she looked down, she’s be lost. If she looked down, she’d be lost. When she looked down. she’s be lost. As she looked down…

As she looked down, she was lost. Ka-ra saw Mesmera’s hands, tracing a spiral on her breasts, and she knew entirely now what she should do. She must obey.

—————————————————

Ka-ra came back to consciousness in bed with a hand stroking over her hair.

“Hey, are you back with me?” asked the voice in her ear.

She turned over to Mesmera’s expectant, slightly worried face.

 _Wow._ Ka-ra didn’t quite have her words back yet. She needed a moment to process. She smiled, though, to let her girlfriend know she was OK.

“Here, have some water,” said Mesmera said, holding a glass out for her to drink. “You dropped HARD there. I have to admit, I was kind of worried about your knees.”

“Super strength,” Ka-ra mumbled, slowly coming back to herself. She took another gulp of water. She was tired but felt good all over. Images from tonight flooded back with her thoughts. She didn’t have all of her words yet, but she had enough energy to tackle Mesmera in a long, deep kiss. She noted with some satisfaction when she did that Jenn tasted like her. 

OK now she was ready to talk. “Wow, Jenn. That was amazing! And here I always thought I was resistant to mind control powers.” she said.

“You are,” smirked Jenn. “At least, mostly. But we’ve done a lot of work getting your subconscious trained to really want to drop for me- at least when it’s safe. And you _really_ needed this tonight. I could tell. You’ve been after Galactagos for weeks-it was a lot of pressure.” 

“Thank you, ma’am”. Ka-ra smiled.

Jenn smiled back. “You worked so hard- and you did so good today. And I’m glad that I was able to help you recover. You needed a big drop like that tonight, didn’t you?”

Ka-ra had to admit that she did. They weren’t doing kink 24/7, but she was often very glad when Jenn took over like this. She nodded, shyly. 

“Good girl,” said Jenn. “You’re seeming like you’re having some trouble coming back to yourself. Are you ok?”

Ka-ra found her words. “I just want to…is it ok if I stay like this for a while longer?”

Jenn smiled “In subspace?” 

Ka-ra nodded.

“Of course you can, sweetheart. I thought you might want that. I’ll take care of you. I got some fruit salad in the kitchen- if you run fetch it I’ll be happy to feed you some.”

“Yes ma’am” said Ka-ra. Jenn blinked her eyes and Ka-ra was back again, cup of fruit in hand. 

_Superspeed_ , she thought.

There were certainly challenges of having a girlfriend who also had superpowers. But tonight? The world was safe and they were happy. That’s all anyone could ask for. 

**Author's Note:**

> This feels like fan fiction for a show that doesn't exist yet. 
> 
> Read beautifully by ZanyDanger [here.](https://fingeringapagepodcast.tumblr.com/post/189821640851/announcing-the-first-episode-of-fingering-a-page)
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcomed!
> 
> Added 11/16/20- If you liked this, check out the sequel [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599906)


End file.
